The Original Baby
by TheOriginalBaby
Summary: When 16 year old Nadine yearns to find something more in life, she is kidnapped by infamous Kai Gemini, where she is introduced to friends that lead her to her Original family. The Mikaelsons. Nadine uncovers the truth about who she really is.


"I'm not gonna lie, I've been looking for it all my life." I slightly nodded to my friend Summer, and sat down at a two person seating table in a small café house. We sat by a large window near the entrance so we could watch the slight snow fall outside. We settled down, getting comfortable, me with my thick trench coat and Summer with her bundle of scarves. Summer placed her book bag on the floor next to her tall chair and arose to the table. When she sat up, her medium length, dark brown hair hid her light-skinned face of a 16 year old Bulgarian girl. "well, I dunno whata say, Nadine. Trust me," She began to whisper, "I want a life like that too… but it's a fairytale." The waitress brought our drinks. I don't enjoy coffee that much, but I am a fool for pumpkin spice flavored anything. I smiled and nodded to the waitress and Summer replied with a smile and a sweet "Thank you!"

Ten minutes of debating whether or not vampires and other monsters of the night were real or not, Summer seemed to finally have enough and decided to head home. I stayed at the café for a few minutes before realized my ride home had forgotten to pick me up. Great. I stood up from my chair and hesitantly walked out of the door, as it was freezing out. Not five minutes later of walking down the road, I felt like I was being followed. Barely two blocks down from the café, I peeked over my right shoulder and noticed a man lurking behind me, I wasn't going to fear for my life though, I had a confidence problem when It came to dangerous situations. I've always had this thing were I need to feel like I'm in control or dominant over someone else, so I stopped walking and turned to face the man. Although he continued to walk towards me, I didn't back down, "Why are you following me?" He started to walk quicker when he reached my side and then slightly pushed me to the side with his left arm and replied, "I'm not. I'm using you." I furrowed my brows but before I could turn and question him, I was hit hard on the back of my head.

I didn't know what time it was when I woke up, but I did know it was night. As soon as I sat up from the floor that I was lying on, the lights turned on and a guy was standing by the switch. It was Kai, "Ah, she lives." He was very handsome and as bright as his smile was, it was also clearly sociopathic. He continued with his malevolent smile as he kneeled down in front of me, "Before you start asking questions, let me just say you were offered to me by someone who wanted to live. He gave me your life in place of his, blah blah blah, yada yada yada. Great! We got that over with, so, ya hungry?" We both stood up at the same time and I'm more than positive the confusion was visible in my facial expressions that followed, "Offered? Are you going to…" He must've known what I was going to say, so he answered, "Let's hope not! Now, c'mon," he walked towards the bedroom door and motioned me to follow him, "I'm starved!" I slowly followed, not only because this whole situation was peculiar but because my head wound was making me a little dizzy.

The smell of garlic and sauce filled the house and as I stepped into the kitchen, Kai was already filling two plates with spaghetti. He looked at me over his shoulder, "Please, have a seat." I did just that. He brought the two plates over to the island and sat on the opposite side of me. Kai slid a plate to me and when I reached for it, I noticed my hand was bleeding, so I touched the back of my head once more and examined my hand just to be sure, "I'm bleeding…" He swirled some noodles on his fork and spoke before stuffing them in his mouth, "Ouch, my fault." I starred at him and my vision began to get blurry while black dots appeared. I kept trying to blink them away and shake my head while calling for help, "Please, call an ambulance or something!" he shook his head, "Don't need to." He flicked his hand at me as he mumbled, "Sanabit." and I was all right. I looked up at him with wide eyes, "What did you- what are you?" "I healed you," He smiled, "I'm a witch." and winked. As much as I wanted to deny it, I also wanted to believe it, after all; I did say I've been looking for this all my life. A slight smile poked at my lips and I began to eat my spaghetti, "What's my purpose to you?"

"I was thinking something like a spy. Or maybe just for company? Whatever it is, I know I can trust that you wont leave, not only because this interests me but also because I'll kill you if you try to leave." He pointed his fork at me and lowered it back down to his plate. Okay, so he's a little scary, but people change. "All right Kai, I needa shower, all this blood is staring to drip down to my back." As Kai grabbed the empty plates, he gestured down the hall, "It's the first right, and you can use one of my tees. They're in the closet of the room you woke up in. You can go shopping for clothes tomorrow." I nodded and walked straight down to his room. I walked into his closet and grabbed the longest tee I could find, even if it was seven inches above my knees. After my shower, Kai directed me to his washer and dryer. He leaned on the door frame and watched me set the timer, he smiled, "Now we have to settle who gets the couch! You should get the couch because it's my house and I say so!" I crossed my arms, "You should get the couch because I'm a guest and I should feel welcome." He squinted my eyes, "How 'bout no. Why don't we share the bed?" My face turned red, "Um, I'm kind of only wearing a shirt." "I know, so whataya say?" I smiled and walked passed him, "I'll take the couch."

The couch was more comfortable than I gave it credit for, but despite the coziness, I couldn't sleep. How could I? My wildest dreams were coming true! Only I had been kidnapped. I didn't even know if I'm in the same city, but I don't dare open the front door in fear that Kai will actually kill me. Speaking of Kai, I'm getting mixed emotions from that guy. Maybe that's just my own mind playing tricks on me?

Come morning, I woke up to find a cell phone, about five-thousand dollars, and a note on the coffee table directly in front of me. The note read, "The phone is yours, I'm already a contact, buy yourself somethin' pretty ;) - Oh! Don't worry about being seen, we're in a different city. I'm trusting you won't run off. Don't make me kill you. - Have fun, Kai!"

I guess he wasn't home? After changing into my dry clothes, I followed the directions on the GPS to a local shopping center. I had to walk, but the scenery was beautiful, so I didn't dread it that much. In the middle of my shopping, a ding and a buzz went off in my pocket and when I turned the screen on, a little chat bubble appeared and a text from Kai read, "Start wrapping it up, your first task awaits you when you get here."

I spent most of the money on clothing and I spent a little on a cab. As the cab pulled up to the driveway, I looked out the window and noticed Kais' car, he had a black lambo and it was beside a red one. I doubt it's for me though, he must have a friend over. I pilled my bags of clothes on the porch and knocked on the front door. Almost as soon as I knocked, the door flew open and Kai flashed his insane smile, "Come on, we have something to go over." He held the door so I could quickly place my bags inside. Kai then sat on the recliner and patted the couch beside him so I could sit. He started talking before I sat down, "Here's the deal, my house only has one bedroom and I fell bad for you…" His facial features morphed from serious to I-can't-hold-the-laughter and he finally let his laughter break through. I had to admit, that was kind of funny, but all I did was squint at him and try to hide a tiny smile. Still smiling, Kai wiped away his tears and looked back at me, "Ahhh, but In all seriousness, I got you a place." My eyes widened, "I'm only 16! I can't get a good job to pay bills!" He smiled, "Calm down, do you not know who I am?" No, I actually don't… He continued, "I worked something out. Although, there is a price, and I don't mean money. If you pass your first mission, you get that house and that red automobile outside." He leaned back from his slouching position. My eyes grew again and I gave a huge smile, "You're kidding, right?" He gave a side smile and shook his head. I covered my mouth with my hands, still smiling and uncovered my mouth, "What do I have to do?" He flashed his insane smile, "Come on."

As I sat in the passenger seat of his Lamborgini, I realized the car had come to a stop at what looked like a downtown area. He pointed across the street, "You see that diner?" I nodded, "Mhm." He continued, "Okay, inside is a group of friends-" He attempted to stand so he could pull his phone out of his pocket and he showed me a picture, "This is them. You go to those people, befriend them, and tell me what they plan on doing." That was a little crypted. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised, "What do you mean?" He put his phone back in his pocket, "They're planning on killing me one day, I want an advantage. Hence, you." I shrugged, "I'll do anything for that lambo." and we both smiled at each other. He started to drive away and in the middle of a for-once-normalish conversation, Kai interrupted, "Oh yeah, almost forgot, if you ever feel danger at your house, come over to my house. You'll be safer there."

Once we got to Kais' house, he gave me the keys to the red car and sent me the address to my new home. Since it was barely seven P.M., I decided to just throw my bags inside my new home and head back to the diner/bar thing. Once I had unlocked my door and pushed it open, I noticed my house was already furnished and the decoration was wonderful. I also smelled a gross odor, but I thought nothing of it and stood at the front door, continuing to throw my bags inside.

I parked my car in the designated area made for the bar, took a deep breath and stepped out. As I stepped into the bar, a combination of liquor and cheeseburgers flooded my nose, but I kinda liked it. Anyways, I started looking around for those people Kai had shown me, but I had only found two girls out of the four girls and three guys in the picture. One of the girls was Elena, and the other was Caroline. I took a deep breath and began walking towards. How am I supposed to become their friend? When I approached them though, Elena turned to look at me and greeted me with a warm smile, "Hey!" Caroline through in a "Hello!" as well. "I'm Nadine, Its nice to meet you both, I'm actually new to this town, I just moved here last night." The three of us made small talk and ordered a few drinks. Time passed and we all really hit it off, we played pool, sang karaoke and even shared secrets, but the bar was closing and I was pretty tired, "Guys, I've had the best day here in Mystic Falls, but I have to head home now. Maybe we can meet up tomorrow?" Elena gave a half smile and then said, "Alright, do you have a number?" I exchanged numbers with Caroline and Elena and afterwards, Elena questioned, "Can you come meet my friends first? I think they'd love you." She nudged me and Caroline giggled, "I seriously think you've got potential to hang with us, and that's saying something, cause we're crazy." I snickered, "Alright, I'll meet them. I'll follow ya'll there, kay?" They both nodded and got into their car, as I got in mine.

As we stepped up to the front porch of the Salvatore home, Caroline barged inside and shouted, "Everyone! This is Nadine, she's new to Mystic Falls, give her a warm welcome!" I walked around and introduced myself to everyone while comparing them to the picture Kai showed me. I met Bonnie, Damon, Stephen and Tyler. I sat there talking with everyone for about an hour and I was no doubt even more exhausted than before. Standing at the door, I said my goodbyes, but right as I was closing the door, I heard Tyler attempt at a whisper, "She looks like Hayley." I had already closed the door before I could process his comment. Who's Hayley? I didn't bother to think of it too much and I began to drive home. My eyes were shutting while I was driving, as a result, my car was swerving all over the road. Every time I swerved though, my eyes would open wide and I could drive myself back to the right-of-way. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to call Kai to pick me up. I pulled out my phone while I was still driving. I pulled up Kais' contact and right when I pressed the call button, I hit something. I felt the collision of the object and I tried to stop my car almost as soon as I felt it. I took my left hand off of the steering wheel and onto the break. Being paralyzed with fear, I couldn't move my right hand that was holding my phone, away from my ear. My face was still frozen, despite the rush I wanted to be in to make sure it wasn't a person. On the other end of the line, I could hear Kai, "What's up?" and a long pause on my end. "Nadine? What's wrong?" I gulped down my fear and finally responded, "Kai, track my phone… Please hurry." and I hung up. I stepped out of my car slowly with my eyes shut and I turned to the direction of where the incident had happened. I opened my eyes and my heart was crushed. A child was lying there, motionless. My vision became unclear as the tears overflowed and I ran to the kid. I bent down on my knees and hovered my hands over the body, wanting to hold it but not wanting to hurt him incase he was still alive. No one drove down that road. No one to claim the child was theirs, no one to threaten to call the police on me, it was so deserted and perfectly still, it seemed as if it were all planned. By the time Kai got here, my eyes were puffy and sore and my nose was red. He parked his car almost next to mine and ran over to me in a hurry. He didn't say anything, just looked down at the little boy. I looked up at him, "I was falling asleep… called you to pick me up, so I was distracted and I-" I began to cry again. Kai kneeled down beside me, "Nadine, go in my car, I'll take you home." I slowly walked to his car and as I reached the passenger door, I turned to look back at my tragedy, but when I did, I didn't see the kid anymore. All I saw was Kai already walking to his car. We sat in the car and he drove me on the route to my house, "Call one of your new friends to drive your car to your house." I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Elena: "Hey, I got into an accident. Would you mind dropping off my car at my house?"

Along with the text, I sent her the address to my house and the location of my car. Not one minute later, Elena replied, "Are you okay? No problem, I'll have your car there on no time, and I'm spending the night!"

I read her text out loud so Kai would know why not to stay too long. Turns out, he was just going to drop me off anyways. He wasn't going to comfort me or anything, but that's okay. Elena will be there. As I stepped out of the car, I turned to Kai, "I'll tell you everything tomorrow." He nodded and sped off. I stepped inside and the odor I smelt earlier was stronger than ever. I wrinkled and covered my nose with my hands. "God, that's disgusting." I ventured around my house to try and find the smell. The last room I checked was the restroom. As soon as I opened the door, red was all I saw and the smell of blood overwhelmed me. It was something weird that I had never felt before.. In the bath tub lied a mutilated body. I felt my eye teeth growing and almost as if I was no longer in control of my body, my mouth lowered itself to the skin of the person drenched in blood. After I drank what I needed, I arose to my feet and looked straight ahead, where a mirror happened to be placed. My eyes… they were monstrous… my iris was yellow and the veins on my eye sockets were red and black, distinctive and in motion. It terrified me. I gasped and as I did, I also noticed my teeth. I had fangs. The irony was bittersweet given the fact that this was all I ever wanted and now that it's happening, I can't handle it. I stayed there examining my face in the mirror when I heard a loud knock on my front door. My eyes widened and I turned around, I had forgotten about Elena! I ran down stairs, to the door, in a flash… literally. By now, I'm pretty sure my face had returned to normal, so I opened the door to see not only Elena, but Caroline also. I smiled at them, but they looked distracted and were looking passed me. I opened my door wider and gestured them inside, "Come on in." They slowly stepped inside, looking a little bit unsteady, Elena and Caroline gave a faint smile and Caroline asked, "Where's that smell coming from?" I closed the door and lied, "There's a dead skunk in my bathroom upstairs. I wouldn't recommend using that one." Caroline slightly shook her head, "Mm, I don't think so, it smells huma-" Elena nudged Caroline and smiled at me. Caroline rubbed her arm and sat down in my couch, followed by Elena and I.

"So what happened? I want to know everything." All I told them was that I was falling asleep on the road when I crashed into a person. That the police came, and brought me home, and the ambulance took the man to the hospital. No way was I about to mention Kai or me hitting a kid… They were intrigued during my story telling. I almost could feel them give into my lies. I clapped my hands down on my lap, "But enough of that! Can I ask you guys something?" Caroline smiled and held her head up with her fists under her chin and Elena smiled in agreement. From the comforting assurance that they let off, I found no hesitation, "Who's Hayley?"

Caroline sat straight up and looked at Elena, and Elena looked down. Caroline looked up at me, "She's just and old friend of ours that moved away." I replied, "Oh! Okay, I thought you were gonna say something like "I think you're twins"." Caroline giggled, "No, not twins! But Tyler thinks you're her long lost daughter."

Elena looked up, smiled and shook her head, "But I told him that's not possible, because you know your parents." I just starred at her and finally spoke, "I was adopted, Elena…" Carolines' jaw dropped and Elenas' eyes widened. Elena couldn't speak, but Caroline on the other hand, wouldn't stop, "Oh! I knew it! Just wait 'till we tell Tyler! Nadine, we can take you to your birth parents!" Elena looked over at Caroline, "You know what this means, right?" and then back at me, "You're a hybrid."

I was happy until she said that last part. "First of all, what? And second of all, I thought my parents were dead?" Caroline answered, "A hybrid is a vampire and a werewolf mixed. You probably didn't know because you haven't activated the wolf gene, since in order to do that, you have to kill someone." I raised my eyebrows and tried to catch my breath, "Oh my god… oh my god, oh my god!" Caroline held onto my arm and Elena patted and rubbed my back, "Nadine, what's wrong?!"

"The man I hit with my car! I killed him! I got home and looked at my eyes and they were glowing yellow!" I started crying and the girls continued to comfort me. During the night, they talked about how my real family was/is and how they remembered how desperate they were to find me when I had been taken.

At around eight in the morning, a ringing from my phone went off, it was an incoming call from Kai. "Ugh." I groaned, grabbed my phone and answered, "Yes?"

"Tell me everything."

I couldn't. I was a hybrid and I don't want him to kill me or however this works, "All that happened was that they accepted me in their group."

"That's all?"

I gulped quietly, "That's all."

When we hung up, I called out for Elena and Caroline, "Good morning!" but after waiting a few seconds for a response and getting nothing, I sent a text to Caroline, "Hey, g'morning :) where'd y'all go?"

Her reply took long enough for me to get a bowl of cereal and get ready for the day, since I probably was going to hang out with them today. My phone beeped from Caroline, "It's a surprise! Get ready to be picked up un about… now! :D"

And outside, a car horn was honked.

I smiled and ran outside, Elena, Tyler, and Caroline were in their car and Caroline swung open the back door for me to get in, "Where are your bags- oh, I forgot to tell you to pack." She pursed her lips and I gestured behind me, at my house, "I went shopping yesterday morning and haven't put the clothes up yet, but why?" Elena smiled, "Do you trust us?" I nodded and Caroline jumped out of the car, "Then lets go get your clothes!" Both of us carried about 6 bags to the car. When we were piled in, Elena laughed, "Woah, Nadine, wanna share?" Caroline and I laughed as Tyler drove off.

We had been driving for at least thirty minutes when I started to seriously question of o should be leaving without Kais' consent. I leaned on the back of Elenas' seat, "Okay, but seriously guys, where are we going?" Tyler looked at Elena, smiled, and looked back at the road, "We're going to New Orleans!" My eyes widened, "New Orleans!? That's like-" I looked at Caroline and she helped out, "Five hours away." and I continued, "Five hours away!" Elena laughed, "The reason will blow you away, trust me," She handed me a couple of blood bags, "Just relax." I gave a small side smile and passed a bag over to Caroline. I remember playing some road trip games until slowly but surely falling asleep. First Elena, then Caroline, and lastly, me. When I awoke, I checked my cell to see what time it was: 6:28 p.m. and I had about 20 missed calls and 47 messages from Kai. I threw my head back on the seat. Great, I am so dead. I opened the latest message from Kai that was delivered 10 minutes ago: "You're DEAD Nadine! Where are you!?"

I replied, "Kai, I had my phone on silent! I'm with the people YOU told me to be with! Now stop texting and calling me before they get suspicious!"

I didn't bother to read through his messages, surely the were just threats anyways. I peeked out the window and noticed it was sunset already so I turned to Tyler, "How much longer?" I yawned and attempted to stretch my arms and legs while Caroline rested on my thighs.

"We are already here. Just have to get to the house now." Tyler looked straight ahead at the road and I sighed, "I'm nervous…" He chuckled, "Don't be, they're going to love you. Well, I mean they already do, but ya know." I smiled and my phone beeped. Tyler glanced at me, "Your phone's been going off a lot while you slept. Plan to check it?" I gulped, "Nah." Since I really didn't want to check it, Kai really is going to kill me. "Ah, dodging your boyfriend?" Tyler joked and I blushed, "Pff, noo!" We shared a laugh.

A few minutes later, we pulled up to the Mikaelson Mansion. After Tyler parked, Elena and Caroline slowly awoke and watched as Tyler stepped out of the car and jogged to the front doors. Now my heart was nearly beating out of my chest and I assumed my uneasiness was recognizable considering Caroline held my shoulder and Elena reached behind her to rub my upper arm. The door slowly opened and a women was revealed. She starred at Tyler, "Is It her?" Her voice shook, yes I could hear her, and her lips quivered, it was obvious to me that she was my mother. Not only because we share similar features but because the amount of emotion she emitted towards me was very much like that of a mother who lost her child. Tyler looked back at me and with his hands, motioned for me to approach. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

I stood in front of the lady and Tyler took a step back. She spoke through her tears, "You're so beautiful, Hope." She basically leaped into my arms and I'm not going to lie, I wanted to cry too. I heard a mans voice in the house and footsteps that were getting louder as they were getting closer, "Hayley, who's at the door?" It was Hayley's husband Jackson. He looked at me and then at Hayley. Hayley pulled away from our hug, but still held onto my arm, and answered Jackson, "Hope." His brows furrowed and he looked back at me. He walked closer to me and cupped my face with his hands. His eyes were watery, "It's really you?" I attempted to smile, "Only, I've been called Nadine most of my life." Jackson smiled and Hayley smiled and she questioned, "How long are you going to stay with us?" I do want to get to know them better, and now that I have a family, Kai might have a difficult time trying to kill me, so, what's the rush? "Um, a week or two?" Hayley nodded and lead me inside. Behind me, I heard Tyler call Jackson to help bring my bags inside. Hayley and I entered the atrium where Rebekah, my aunt, stood, starring at her phone. Hayley cleared her throat in attempt to catch Rebekah's attention and it did just that. Hayley must've told Rebekah that I was coming because she knew exactly who I was. "My beautiful niece!" She super sped ran to me and gave me a bear hug. She pulled away, and looked straight at Hayley, "Have you told my brother?" Hayley shook her head, "No, he doesn't know yet." Rebekah smiled and looked at me, "Well, I'll call him then!" Hayley give a disapproving look, but Rebekah pulled out her phone and dialed him anyways. I looked at Hayley, "She's calling my dad?" Hayley gave a fake smile and nodded. Rebekah started speaking, "Nik, you're going to want to see this!" My new abilities allowed me to hear the other end of the line, "What is it Rebekah?"

"Nik, It's Hope, she's here, bloody hurry!" And she hung up. Rebekah shouted behind her, "Serve drinks!" and soon after, a person with puncture wounds on her wrist entered, holding empty glasses. She grabbed one, the grabbed the womans' wrist and poured the blood into a cup. Rebekah handed me the cup, "I'm assuming you've activated your gene?" I nodded and quickly chugged the cup. Rebekah laughed and poured a cup for Hayley. Hayley smiled, "When?" I licked my lips, "Just yesterday." Both of them looked shocked and Hayley spoke, "You must be so scared… I remember when I turned, I felt everything so strongly." I nodded, "Yeah- wait, you're a hybrid, too?" She nodded, "Your father and I are the only other hybrids. The rest of this family are vampires." I looked at Rebekah, "That would explain the human blood bag." and gestured to the woman with blood dripping down her fingertips. They giggled and I noticed Hayleys' eyes drift behind me. Still smiling, I turned around to see Niklaus and Elijah standing at the entrance. Elijah questioned, "Hope?" I nodded and In an instant, Klaus and Elijah sandwiched me. They were squeezing me so hard, I actually laughed and that made everyone else laugh. Elijah stepped away and left me to Niklaus' rejoice. Niklaus' face was blotchy, his nose was red, eyes were full of tears and his voice was quiet and shaky as he held me in his arms, "I never thought I'd see you again, my little wolf." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. I think I'm going to like it here.

Rebekah handed everyone a cup of blood and then sipped from her own, "I believe I speak for everyone when I say we have a lot of catching up to do." She gave a little nod and we all walked into a living room, me standing in between my parents. By then, Jackson had already caught up with the group, and I'm assuming Elena, Tyler, and Caroline began their trip back home. We all sat down, anywhere really. Klaus and Hayley sat beside me, Elijah Rebekah, Freya, and Jackson all spread around the room.

"How did I get taken away from you guys?" Hayley sighed, "When you were a baby, you had many people out to get you.. All we know is, one night, you were asleep in your crib and in the morning, you were missing." Klaus spoke, "Your departure effected us all." and then Freya spoke, "We couldn't even track you with a spell, so that was our first clue that a witch had taken you. Only a witch would know to block magic." My phone rang. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and glanced at the screen, it read Kai. I looked up at everyone and pointed at my phone, "Sorry, I have to take this, it'll only be a second." I was excused, but I didn't venture far, only went around the corner into the hall and answered the call.

Almost immediately, Kai began to yell, "Nadine, where are you!?"

I tried to play it cool though, "Relax Kai, I'm here at Damon and Stephens' place."

He calmed his voice, "Are they there with you?"

"Obviously."

Now his voice was totally calm, "Okay Nadine, let me tell you what I see. Directly in front of me, I see a street. And when I turn my head to the left, I see a bar, Inside that bar, I see Stephen, Damon, and Bonnie. So where the hell are you?"

I was nervous, so my words just started to rush all over the place, "Don't worry, I didn't run away, I'm just visiting some friends!" The emotion in my voice convinced me to think he would believe me and not murder me, but he didn't even sound angry, "I'll tell you what, come back right now, and I'll kill you quickly. If you stay where you are, I'll kill your friends right in front of you."

I gulped, "Kai, I couldn't be there quickly If I wanted to."

"And why's that?"

"I'm out of town…"

There was a long pause before his comment, he laughed, "You're dead, Nadine." And he hung up.

I walked slowly back to the family, contemplating how quickly my happiness was going to end. As I turned the corner to enter the room, everyone was looking at me and Klaus was standing in front of all of them, "Who's Kai?" I gulped, "How did you know?" Hayley stood up and walked beside Klaus, "We can hear, Hope." I walked forward and looked down, "I didn't mean to bring trouble.. I'll tell you everything." I did. I told everyone everything from being kidnapped to activating my werewolf/hybrid gene to being threatened by Kai. Hayley shook her head and grabbed my hands, "I just got you back, I'm not going lose you again." Klaus smiled, "What's the plan, family?"

Rebekah stood up, "All right, you all get on with that then. I'm going to show Hope her room." She grabbed my hand as she walked passed me. As we walked up stairs, Rebekah gave me a heads up, "Don't be surprised if your parents argue over you, love. They blamed each other when you disappeared." We stepped inside my bedroom, it was beautiful and huge! "Wow!" I ran inside, leaving a smiling Rebekah at the door on which she leaned on, "Your mother and I had it set up a when you were still with us." I plopped on my canopy bed, "You guys did an amazing job!" I began to squirm around on the warm fluffy bed and started to drift to sleep. The last thing I remember was a giggle coming from Rebekah and a goodnight kiss on my forehead.

I awoke to sunshine dancing around my room and reflecting off the white walls and spotless mirrors. I heard movement downstairs and a gentle knock on my bedroom door. "Come in!" I shouted and sat up in my bed. In through the door came Klaus, "Good morning, sleeping beauty," he smiled, "I would get ready if I were you. You and I are having a daddy daughter day." I smiled and nodded and he spoke as he closed my door, "I'll be waiting downstairs, love."

When I was ready, I searched the first floor for my dad and found him in the dining room. He and Hayley stood there, arguing. "Just take care of her, okay? Don't let her get hurt."

"You must be a fool to believe," He rose his voice, "after all this, that I would put my beloved daughter into harms way!" I stepped into the room, "Good morning!" I hugged Hayley and then I hugged Klaus, "I'm ready dad." I smiled.

Hayley walked with Hope and Niklaus to the door, and stood there standing, watching them enter Klaus' car and drive away. Hayley entered the house, closing the door behind her, and began to search for Elijah, "Elijah?" her shout echoed through the hallways. Alas, Hayley walked into a room, where she found Elijah, fixing his tie.

Without looking away from his reflection in the mirror, he questioned, "You called?" Hayley walked further in, "What are we going to do about Hope? We can't let her leave, with that Kai still out there." She shook her head and sat down. Elijah turned to face her, "Hope is under our protection again. I doubt that anything will happen to her, knowing Niklaus. And if not him, me." Hayley stood up, "I'm not going to just stand by while everyone thinks of a plan. I'll kill him myself." She stood up and stormed out, at the same time Rebekah walked in, "What the bloody hell did you do, Elijah?" Elijah shook his head, "We need to find Kai before Hayley does." Rebekah was tempted to run after Hayley, she already had a thought that Hayley may not win, "We don't even know where to look!" Elijah walked out of the room after responding, "We'll have to ask Freya to track him."

Hope and Niklaus sat inside a crowded, yet peaceful, diner. They sat there, Hope eating pancakes and Niklaus eating eggs and bacon with a cup of coffee. He smiled at her while she ate, distracted, Hope caught his stare and giggled, "Why are you starring at me?" Klaus answered, "I've missed you, little wolf." Hope smiled, "I wish I had never been taken.. My adopted parents are kind of shitty." "I've been meaning to ask of them. Where do they live?" "In-" Hope curled in instant pain and groaned, "Ah!" Klaus stood up and rushed to her, grabbed her and super sped ran to the nearest ally, "What's wrong, what's happening?" Klaus held her, trying to comfort her. Hope shook her head and attempted to speak through the pain, "I don't know!" she screamed and blood rushed out of her mouth. Out from a corner, a women appeared with her arm extended out to Hope. Niklaus saw this, and realized it was a witch. Without a second thought, he dashed to her and snapped her neck. Hope fell to the ground, finally pain free, but trying to catch her breath. Klaus ran to Hope and helped her up, "We have to get you home."

Elijah entered the atrium where Freya stood, about to leave the house, "Sister wait." Rebekah trailed behind Elijah, "Hayley has gone on a suicide mission to kill our nieces kidnapper. If we can beat her there, it might not be too late." Freya sighed, "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"Track him." Elijah closed the front door that Freya had recently opened.

The three of them walked into Freya's magic room, and she sat there behind a table, with a map surrounded by candles and a bowl filled with black grain to the side. Freya began chanting, "Invenire." while sprinkling the granite grains around the map. Rebekah and Elijah watched closely as the granite circled the page and dilated into a smaller circle around Mystic Falls. Freyas' eyes opened, "It's done."

Niklaus and Hope barged into their home, and immediatley sought to find the others to share their experience.

Niklaus shouted for Hayley, "Where are you!? We need to make a point to our little witch friends." Elijah walked into the atrium where Klaus and Hope stood, "There's something you should know, brother."

Niklaus threw his hand up in dismissal of the subject, "I have no time, where's Hayley?"

Elijah spoke quickly, "She's gone to kill Kai." Hope looked up at Elijah, while Elijah starred at Klaus. Klaus looked angry, "We were making a plan!" Elijah shook his head, "Its too late for a plan now, if we wait, Hayley will die. All we know is that Kai is in Mystic Falls." Hope began to worry, Kai will kill her mother if she goes alone, but if Hope goes and offers herself back to Kai, maybe he will leave her new family alone. Hope had an advantage, she knew the exact location of Kai, she had to go the first chance she had. Klaus babbled, "Who will stay with Hope? She can't go back out there, some witch tried to kill her!" Elijah looked shocked and confused as he glanced at Hope and looked back at Klaus, "Why?" Klaus smiled, "It wont matter soon enough, when they're all dead." Elijah looked just stared at his brother, "Freya will stay with Hope."

Hayley stared at the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign outside of the town. She squinted her eyes and super sped ran into the town.

Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah quickly drove to Mystic Falls, speeding over the limits and all. While Freya and Hope sat at the house trying to go over why that witch had done what she did. Freya handed Hope a blood bag, "Let me get this straight, all of a sudden you felt this way?" Hope swallowed down the bag and made a disgusted face, "Aunt Freya, this tastes so dull, can I go outside and find someone?" Freya thought of it, "Umm… Okay, but you have to stay with me. Cause if anything happens to you, I will never hear the end of it." Hope giggled and Freya stood up, "Let me just get my jacket." Freya walked out of the room, this was the first time Freya had left Hope alone, so this was Hopes' only chance. Hope snuck out of the house. She stood outside the door wandering how she was going to beat everyone there and figured to just run. It was the fastest she had ever ran in her entire life. She felt faster than her own dad, Klaus. Altogether, it must've taken her ten minutes to arrive at Mystic Falls.

Hope knocked on Kais' front door, frantically. He opened it, and when he noticed it was Hope, he pulled her inside, shut and locked the door. Hope pleaded, "Kai, I'm here now, please don't kill them!" He laughed, "You're here! How did you get here so fast?" He grabbed Hope by her neck and squeezed it, choking her, and pinned her against a wall. "I should've put you on a shorter leash." He snapped her neck. Hope fell to the ground as Kais' front door flew open. Hayley stood there and looked down at Hope. Her eyes watered but she was mostly angry. She looked back up at Kai, "You son of bitch!" She charged at him, swang right, then left, and kicked him to a wall. Seeing that he wasn't moving, Hayley ran to Hope and tried to shake her awake, while crying. To focused on Hope, she failed to realize Kai was right behind her. He swung his arm while chanting, and sent Hayley flying to hit a wall. She stood back up quickly, but she was still dizzy. Kai stood inbetween Hayley and Hope. He placed both of his arms in front of him, making Hayley cringe in pain, screaming. Hope gained conciousness, and heard her mother. She quickly recovered and quietly ran to Kai. Undetected, she threw her right hand into his torso, searched for his heart, and without hesitation, pulled it out. Kai's body collapsed and Hayley ran to Hope, holding her close, "You saved me." She pecked Hopes' forehead, and Hope smiled, "I love you, mom." Hope had noticed the family she hadnt even known for three days, was already willing to kill for her. She loved them already. Hayley looked into Hopes' eyes, "I love you too, baby girl."

Hayley and Hope sat outside of Kais' house, since Hope had informed Hayley that Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah were on their way. Hayleys' eyebrow raised, "Wait, how did you get here before them? You say you ran, right?" Hope nodded, "I got here in about ten minutes… that's not normal?" Hayley shrugged, "You were born a hybrid, Klaus and I were created, so maybe it is normal?" She laughed and Hope smiled, "How did you get here so fast?"

"A friend of mine, Davina, a witch, helped me. I got here about two hours ago."


End file.
